kitty0706sfandomcom-20200213-history
Pep Rallies
"Pep Rallies" is the second episode in the Elliot Goes to School series created by kitty0706. The video was released December 21, 2009, as kitty0706's final 2009 video, and has received 2 million viewers since making the video the channel's eighteen most-viewed video and the second-lowest viewed EGTS ''video. At 9 minutes and 56 seconds, it is currently the shortest ''EGTS ''episode ever. '''Brief synopsis': It's pep rally day after 2nd period, and when Elliot, Brandon, and the newly-introduced duo of Jimbo and Xavior try to sneak out of it, they run into the guard of the rally and his elite army... Charterers * Elliot * Brandon * Mr. Cool * Mr Higglesworth * Vin Diesel (driving the car that crashes at the beginning of the episode) * Max Payne * Bob * Joe * Bill Clinton * Jimbo * Xavior * Ellis (appears behind Jimbo after he says bananas) * Xavior's mom (refereed to by Jimbo) * Elliot's Mom (refereed to by Brandon) * Some Fagola * Francis * Emo Kid * Principal * Ms. Person * Gym Teacher * Desmond Miles * Elite Army Music # Right Where You Want Me To Be by A Day To Remember # Police Song by Whole Wheat Bread # Up-Set Attack by Deavid Soul # Screw on the Loose by Tony Lowry # Metropolis by Jack Brown # Situations by Escape the Fate # Spindlelegs by King Palmer # Blitz 2000 soundtrack # Pizzicato Playtime by Sam Fonteyn # Finger to Fear by Pete Rugolo # Hide and Seek by Imogen heap # Fly By Night by Montague Ewing # Hit and Run by Ralph Dollimore # Wanted: Weapons of Fate soundtrack # Sunday Morning by Maroon 5 # All That I've Got by The Used Plot The camera zooms in through a window to a sleeping Elliot, startled awake by his alarm clock. He tries to turn it off several times, but it keeps ringing. He bangs his fist on it, but it rebounds off his door and hits him in the head. He opens the door, where a cinder block bounds out the window and attacks a Shelby Mustang, which swivels into a driveway, in a fiery explosion. Elliot, like he did in the first episode, begins heading for school in his bike, and he passes onto the sidewalk as a nearby driver looks at him and crashes his car into a staircase. He continues riding, but he gets hit by a blue corvette. Elliot then hijacks a Volkswagen Golf and drives off in it. He crashes into several people on his way to school, and even rides inside school property. He makes it to class, throwing himself in, knocking over Mr. Cool and breaking one of his framed photos. Mr. Cool announces that there would be a pep rally after 2nd period, and he requests to the class, "No dilly-dallying." Brandon asks who says that anymore, but then remembers that Mr. Cool does, laughing at his joke. Mr. Cool then introduces Jimbo and Wesley to the class, although Wesley tells the that his name is Xavior 3.10 and calls Mr. Cool a "Weetart". Brandon comments Xavior as "another nerd in the class", and tells Elliot that he is not alone. Elliot tells Brandon that underneath his desk is a shoe strapped to block of C4 and is about to detonate, which it does, but Brandon laughs it off. Jimbo comments about something gay happening after only 15 seconds of being in the class, and he sits down after being told by Brandon that he is gay, remarking "Bananas." Bill Clinton then asks anyone who wants to participate in smoking doobies with him behind the bleachers to put their hands up, which no-one does, and a giant explosion occurs. Xavior then introduces himself to the class, and his profession being "a major leet haxor." Jimbo tells him that he would "leet hax" his mom, but Xavior tells him that his mom has a firewall. marks his first appearance in "Pep Rallies", alongside Jimbo.]]Jimbo tells him that he would've passed the firewall if Xavior knew the term "leet", to which he himself is leet haxed. Elliot got pushed out the window, and Xavior frantically typed on his keyboard to make Jimbo somehow burst into flames. Mr. Cool asks the class the Italian translation for "shoes" as Elliot crawls facedown into the class, trailing blood. Elliot offers Cool to tell something he didn't know, to which Brandon interrupts and calls him a "furfag", wildly laughing. Elliot replies calling Brandon a furfag, before Jimbo settles the argument by telling the two they're both furfags. Elliot leaves the class continuously swinging a crowbar, and the scene switches to the 2nd period. Mr. Higglesworth gets attacked by Elliot's crowbar, and Brandon manages to stumble into class. When everyone is settled, Mr. Higglesworth is surprised at "these fagolas again" and runs out the window. Every student in class gets a quick close-up before Emo Kid stabs himself with a needle and crumples to the ground. Mr. Higglesworth quickly returns to the class and claims to everyone he was only joking and tells the class about the "gay pep rally crap", and tells the class not to make a scene, before he is told by Jimbo that he is a scene. He laughs, claiming that Jimbo is "a new fagola to make fun of", and announces that he would call Jimbo "until he died a lonely death" Fagola, although his name is Jimbo. Brandon makes a joke out of his name by calling him Underwear before Mr. Higglesworth tosses their quizzes back at the students, all Fs, even giving Jimbo one when he didn't take the quiz in the first place. Jimbo then regrets transferring to the school, and Mr. Higglesworth informs him that everyone makes mistakes, then throws a cage at him referencing the mistake of Jimbo's creation. He then tells Brandon "the opposite of yes" when he asks to go to the bathroom. The principal appears before the loudspeaker, telling that it is time for the pep rally. At the field, Brandon asks if they wanted to skip the rally, to which everyone agrees to do, but Ms. Person appears, hoping that the boys wouldn't skip the rally. After pushing Ms. Person into the bus, Brandon announces that the coast is clear for escape, but the gym teacher appears and forces them to sit down. At the bleachers, Jimbo asks where Brandon was, and everyone then decides to participate in a song of the Christian cult at the back of the school. They all look down and find Brandon, who has found a way out of the rally, boasting that he is "so smart." They quietly use the route, but Mr. Higglesworth jumps out of a tree in front of them, bearing an AUG. He orders them to go back or else he would rape their poo-made faces. Brandon asks for any good ideas, to which Jimbo pipes up and simply walks into the road, bidding a farewell to the group before making a run for it. Mr. Higglesworth curses at the principal because he is not allowed off of school property without permission, and he does not have an elite army, so he frantically shoots his rifle and kills a passerby. Xavior then types on his keyboard and finds his own way out, now having the ability to magically fly. Elliot and Brandon are the only ones left, Brandon announcing that the two were screwed. Mr. Higglesworth then calls The Principal, who allows him to have an elite army with permission off school property. By the time he finishes his call, Elliot and Brandon are already running away. They reduce their speed when a black Hummer skids to a halt in front of them, and Mr. Higglesworth and a posse of G-Men surround the front of them, when another Hummer skids behind them with more G-Men. Brandon repeats that they are screwed, then Elliot begins walking, to which Mr. Higglesworth begins shooting. Elliot somehow manages to escape the gunfire, which kills another passerby. He hides in the trees, and Mr. Higglesworth summons an AH-6 little bird attack helicopter under a "Code F" warning. The AH -6 opens massive gunfire, but Elliot survives that as well as another passerby gets shot in the back. Elliot enters one of the Hummers that skidded in front and behind them, and he crashes into several G-Men as he escapes, rescuing Brandon. Brandon asks where Elliot got the Hummer, to which he responds "From your mom!" The Hummer then crashes into more G-Men as Elliot rescues Jimbo and Xavior. Jimbo questions the amount of gas left, to which Brandon reports that the needle was pointing to the E, which he mi stook for "Erection", making him think that there was enough gas. Xavior corrects him that they have run out of gas, and Mr. Higglesworth and his army surround him, ordering for them to evacuate the car or be killed. Xavior then chips in at the last second and haxes them to safety he NoClips the Hummer and Mr. Higglesworth, as well as his army get blown back by an explosion. They get transported by their homes, to which Brandon declares "nerd power", flailing his arms as a small void of repeating blue "LOL" letters swarm him. Jimbo, Xavior, and Elliot all blurt out awkwardly said things, Jimbo saying "I love bananas", Xavior saying "Excelsiorus", and Elliot saying "Beans." Jimbo thanks Elliot for the ride, and jogs back to his house; Xavior then thanks Elliot and scurries off. Brandon calls Elliot gay, but he says that Elliot is cool now, before throwing a boot at him. He bids a farewell to the viewer before being raised up in the air by a red balloon. Elliot gets up and goes back inside his house, before his alarm clock begins ringing again. Trivia *The character models of Mr. Higglesworth and Ms. Person are both from Half-Life. Mr. Higglesworth's prototype is known as Gordon Freeman's MIT teacher, Isaac Kleiner. Ms. Person's prototype is Judith Mossman, who applied for the same Black Mesa position as Freeman. *When Mr. Higglesworth notices the kids as they first attempt to escape the rally, the famous exclamation point and its sound effect both from ''Metal Gear Solid ''is heard. *Its one of the last EGTS in series. *Its one of the most watched and like video on the channel. Reception Reception for the video has been greatly positive, with over 19k likes and only around 450 dislikes. In general, only 3% being dislikes. Transcript Transcript of Elliot Goes to School Pep Rallies Original Description Well, here is my last video of 2009. I hope everyone had a great year and I know I sure did. In this episode of the adventures of Elliot, there's a pep rally going on in his High School, and he and a few other friends want to skip it. Will they skip the pep rally, or will they be caught? Watch and find out! ***Wanna give a shout out to everyone stated in the credits. If it wasn't for you guys, this video wouldn't be as good as it'd be without you. Nice job everyone! Merry Christmas, again, and I hope everyone gets what they wanted! :3